elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Westmark Moor
Westmark Moor, Markwasten Moor, or Marstern MoorA Map of Western Tamriel is a region located within the rugged lands of Rivenspire, within the province of High Rock. Westmark Moor is nestled in the hills of Rivenspire, before the Wrothgarian Mountains begin. It is known primarily for the Battle of Markwasten Moor, a monumental battle for the Daggerfall Covenant. Description Geography The region of Westmark Moor consists of the southeastern portion of Rivenspire, bordering the regions of Stormhaven and Wrothgar in these general directions. Out of the three regions that make up Rivenspire, Westmark Moor is the more mountainous and barren, up until it reaches Boralis in the north. The southern moor is the home of the Sanguine Barrows, a vast graveyard not far from the townships of Moira's Hope and Hoarfrost Downs. Continuing south from there would lead to the Crypt of Hearts, a long-forgotten school of Destruction Magic and other forms of combat, turned the source of the region's wickedness. History Second Era The people of Markwasten Moor and the Shornhelm heights have a long history together, and with the coming of King Ranser's War in 2E 566, the Bretons of the Moor rallied against the Daggerfall Covenant. After the failed Siege of Wayrest, King Ranser's army retreated into Rivenspire, attempting to return into Shornhelm, but only found it razed by the Covenant. With no place left, the Army fled to Markwasten Moor, where they would be cornered by the Covenant and the Orsimer of Wrothgar, led by Kurog gro-Bagrakh. A large chunk of Ranser's Army was defeated, forcing Ranser's remaining few soldiers to flee a nameless tor, which he would be killed by the treacherous General Dathieu. That area became known as the Traitor's Tor after the conflict.Shornhelm, Crown City of the NorthThe True Fate of King Ranser During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the Bretons of House Montclair waged a civil war with the Daggerfall Covenant and the Kingdom of Rivenspire. With powerful magic, Count Verandis Ravenwatch had sought ways to deal with the threat that Wylon Montclair had posed. Ravenwatch's memories were stripped from him by Montclair, should the time come when he would be dealt with. Eventually, Verandis remembered something about Lorkrata Hills and traveled there, deep in the Westmark Moor. In the Hills, Verandis learned about the Remnant of Light, which was a powerful artifact created by the Ayleids. House Montclair was used as a vassal by the object, corrupting it and making Wylon Montclair a dangerous threat. With the information, Verandis seeks to destroy the Lightless Remnant and saving Rivenspire for the better good.Events in "The Concealing Veil"Dialogue from "Count Verandis Ravenwatch" Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the town of Markwasten Moor in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in Locations Settlements *Edrald Estate *Fell's Run *Hoarfrost Downs Ruins *Crypt of Hearts *Lorkrata Hills *Old Fell's Fort *Old Kalgon's Keep *Orc's Finger Ruins *Sanguine Barrows *Traitor's Tor *Tribulation Crypt Caves *Cave of Sorrows *Obsidian Scar Landmarks *Kurallian Mountains *Sea of Ghosts *Wrothgarian Mountains Gallery Markwasten Moor view full map.png|A Map of Markwasten Moor circa 3E 399. Appearances * * (small cameo) * Category:Lore: High Rock Locations Category:Lore: Regions